My Name is Son Gohan
by SatelliteHeart13
Summary: People crying, screaming, running, doing all they can to escape death from these heartless creatures. It's hard to believe I am part of them deep inside. My name is Son Gohan, and the Saiyajins have destroyed my life.


**Author's Note:** A little thing I've been thinking up for a while. Hope ya' enjoy the prologue.

**My Name is Son Gohan**

People crying, screaming, running, doing all they can to escape death from these heartless creatures. It's hard to believe that I am part of them deep inside.

These monsters have already killed so many people, destroyed so many innocent lives. Some try to fight them to protect the ones they love, but it's all in vain. What kills me the most is that I can't do anything about it.

I'm afraid. Not for my life, but for the lives of my loved ones. My mother, my father. My wife, my daughter, and my future child. If I die, they all will follow me shortly. My father can't hold them off by himself.

They have only tried to attack us a handful of times. The last few times were the worst. Somehow, someway, they're getting stronger.

They were trying to get to my young daughter, and I wasn't there to protect her. My brother was. He successfully protected her, just like I had asked him to if I wasn't there, but at what cost? His own life.

But he is not the only one who has fallen, trying to fight these horrid creatures to protect their loved ones. My own mother was also killed, trying to protect me when I was very ill with the same heart sickness my father had at a time when I was younger. I had no idea they were even attacking. I was asleep. I awoke to the sound of my mother's screams. I struggled run to the sound as quickly as I could, but I was too late. My mother was laying on the ground, dead, and the creatures had taken off.

My own mother. The woman who had given birth to me. She had given me life, and how do I repay her!? I let them take hers. Why don't they just kill me, get it over with? But, sadly, as much as I would love to die, I have a family to protect. I will never give up. Especially until my unborn child my wife is carrying gets some chance at life. Even after he or she is born, I still won't give up, even if I don't stand a chance or die.

But then the evil animals will begin going after that child. They are trying to get to the youngest of our kind. And they still won't give up on going after my daughter. I'm surprised so many of us are still alive, all the fighting we have done. I'm surprised I'm still alive, all the pain and suffering I have gone through in my life. Not just from the time the monsters came, but before that as well.

I never had the easiest childhood. I was forced to grow up when I was only four years old, the age my daughter is now. Barely out of the toddler stage of life. Imagine, one day you're out chasing butterflies, and the next you're preparing to fight a fight to the death.

But that's all easy stuff compared to what my family is going through now. My childhood seems like a walk in the park compared to this.

It all started when I had just began high school. So far, everything was going good. I had met a girl, who I didn't know at the time was going to become my wife who I love and would never let anything happen to. But, then again, I had also said that about my mother, brother, and all of my friends who died fighting them.

It was the first time I was truly happy since my father had died, besides the birth of my younger brother. My grades were excellent without a doubt, and I had made a few friends. Sure, I was teased a lot of the time, but all that I needed were those few friends, the girl, my mother and brother to make me happy at the time.

Soon enough, a new evil showed up on Earth. It seemed like a big deal then, but again, compared to this, it would be no problem. That evil led to my father being wished back to life, and then I was at a point where I felt I could never be happier. Everything was going so well. But that happiness was all too soon shattered when the creatures shortly after attacked and the killings began.

My name is Son Gohan, and the Saiyajins have destroyed my life.

**A/N:** So, what do you guys think? You like it so far? I have a good plan for the next chapter. It'll be good. And don't worry, Son Goku's Daughter will be updated again in the near future. School's got me busy & stuff. So, while you're waiting for that next chapter, REVIEW!! They inspire me and motivate me to get the next chapter up quicker. And again, I hope you liked this. ByeByes!!


End file.
